


Let It Go

by breakfastatmilliways



Category: The Yogscast, The Yogscast RPF
Genre: Chris Trott is a gateway drug, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, RPF, Sjelsa, Wig Kink, Wigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakfastatmilliways/pseuds/breakfastatmilliways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt, "Sips really has a thing for Sjelsa and he won’t admit it".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> I don't typically write RPF, but the idea came to mind at the prompt and I couldn't not write it. I will probably never write RPF again, though, just in case anyone is expecting more like this. Most of my stupid fics are set firmly in Minecraftia.

“With the way you’ve reacted to Trott in that leotard, I can’t even imagine what you thought of Sjin.” Lewis was saying as he poured himself cup of tea, this time from a pot he’d made himself. The stream was  _finally_  over, but neither he nor Sips had made any moves to leave as of yet, the exhaustion of having just finished a nine hour stream currently winning out over the craving for actual warm beds.

“What, that… Disney shit?” Sips asked as he stretched, leaning back in his chair and shutting his eyes behind his gaming shades. “I heard about that. Bet it was fucking ridiculous.”

“You mean you haven’t actually  _seen_  it?” Lewis sounded almost offended by this idea, and Sips heard him quickly sit up, groaning a bit as he likely did so too fast for his rather intoxicated brain. “You’re not getting away with that. Hannah won’t let me  _stop_  seeing it.”

“Is it really that bad?” Yawning, Sips reluctantly sat up too, forcing his eyes open in order to look at the computer screen as Lewis opened up a video. When he actually focused his attention on the video though, well… suddenly it wasn’t nearly so hard to keep his eyes open. 

He’d seen pictures of Sjin in drag before. There was nothing about this that should have come as a surprise to him, but he couldn’t help but be surprised. Sjin was actually kind of pretty. It should have been completely hilarious, with the beard Sjin hadn’t bothered to shave, and the way his dress kept disappearing due to the green screen, and it  _was_ funny, but it was a lot more than just funny. It was actually kind of… hot? No. Wait, yeah, no, it was not hot. Definitely not hot. 

“Speechless, huh? So was I.” Lewis commented with a chuckle, suddenly reminding Sips that he wasn’t alone. He forced his gaze away from the screen, knowing that he was probably fixating on it a bit more than he should have been. Of course, he only managed to look away for a second or so before he found his eyes drawn back. He blinked a few times and reached out to pause the video, letting out a laugh.

“I can’t take any more of that if I’m going to sleep tonight.” He joked, earning another chuckle from Lewis, who thankfully changed the subject to the fact that it was obscenely late and they both very much needed sleep. Sips was incredibly grateful for that. 

**~~~**

Sips hated himself sometimes, and now was one of those times. His stupid joke had turned out to be a little too close to the truth, as despite his tiredness, he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes closed.

It was Lewis’ fault, showing him that fucking video. Now the song was stuck in his head. Yeah, the song was definitely what was keeping him up. It was just too god damn catchy. Something about… flurries of snow or… something? 

Before he really knew what he was doing, he’d pulled out his phone and typed out a few quick messages.

 

>  - _what the fuck is that song?_
> 
> _-the one with the snow_
> 
> _-from that stupid movie_
> 
> _-the snow movie_

He wasn’t really expecting an answer, especially when it was this late- or early. He actually had no idea. It therefore gave him quite a start when his text tone went off after less than a minute.

 

> _-Sips, why are you asking me about Frozen at five in the morning? Have you forgoten how to use google?_    

   

> _-why would i google it when i can just ask you you dumb babby_

    

> _-You’re thinking of Let it Go, I’m assumming._
> 
> _-You still haven’t explianed why you needed to know this at five in the mourning._

   

> _-it's stuck in my head, i don't know how the fuck you put up with that shit._
> 
> _-how do you even know the words sjin? do you actually like it?_

   

> _-Of course I like it. It’s a great film._
> 
> _-I don’t really know ALL of the words though, mostly just the corus_
> 
> _-…Oh god you watched the livestream didn’t you? : <_

    

> _-its a livestream dumbass, people are supposed to watch them_

    

> _-Well, yeah, but how often do you bother?_
> 
> _-It dosen’t matter._

    

> _-did you feel pretty?_
> 
> _-you looked like you felt pretty_

    

> _-How drunk are you?_

    

> _-not at all actually_
> 
> _-lewis was kind of a booze hog tonight_

    

> _-Go to bed, Sips._

    

> _-yeaaaah okay, fine mom_

******

 

> _-Can you come to my office during your break?_
> 
> _-I have this thing I think you’ll get a real kick out of._

There was no sign that the stream was slowing at all, and yet Sips couldn’t stop glancing at his phone under the table. There was nothing about the text from Sjin that should have stood out as particularly intriguing, and yet he couldn’t get his mind off of it. It was driving him to distraction, and he had to get his mind off of it the only way he really could. Excusing himself for an Elvis Presley break, he headed down the halls to Sjin’s office, giving a quick knock on the door. 

“What was it you wanted, Sjin? I’m supposed to be pissing but I was kinda bored anywa-“ His voice faltered as he opened the office door and his eyes were met with Sjin. In full Elsa costume once again. 

“I had a feeling you were disappointed you didn’t get see it in person.” Sjin murmured, using that frustratingly flirtatious tone that he so easily put on without the slightest provocation. Despite the tone though, the expression in his eyes was shy, and it was clear that he wasn’t nearly as confident about this plan as his bravado might have implied. 

“No. No! I just had the damn song stuck in my head Sjin, I-“ What was so alluring about that fucking dress? It wasn’t even revealing! It wasn’t a sexy dress. Not that any dress would look sexy in this situation of course. I mean why the fuck would it? “Jeeeesus can you just take that thing off? I mean no, don’t, not- aw shiiit.” He was starting to turn beat red, and it only got worse as Sjin’s expression of uncertainty slowly shifted into a smirk. He took a few steps closer to Sips, holding up his skirts in a stupidly dainty way as he did, and fuck if there wasn’t something hot about that. Yeah, fine, it was fucking hot. 

“God dammit.” Sips proclaimed eloquently, before grabbing Sjin by the front of that stupid fucking sparkly dress and pulling him in for a kiss. By the time they came up for air, Sjin had been hoisted onto his desk, with Sips standing between his legs. For several long seconds, they merely stared at each other, breathing hard, before Sjin suddenly broke eye contact, leaning over to dig around in his desk drawer. He actually let out something of a cheer when he found what he’d been looking for, and he shoved it into Sips’ hands. Another wig, this one much shorter and a different color, and… an eye patch?

“…Is this-“ Sjin cut him off with a kiss before trailing kisses down his chin to suck a mark on his throat.

“Just put them on,  _Deb_. You’re not the only one who’s allowed to have a kink.”

 


End file.
